A storm panel, also known as a hurricane panel, is used to protect a building opening, such as a door or window, during severe weather. The storm panel may also be used for security. There are many different types of mounting brackets used for storm panels installation. One method of mounting the storm panel is to install “F” track horizontally and/or vertically on the sides of the window or door openings. Then, bolts are placed in the track by sliding one bolt at a time by hand, the storm panel is mounted on the bolts, and the storm panel is secured with wing nuts.